Truenos
by Deih
Summary: ¿Quién diría que el explosivo rubio le temía a los truenos? /Mini One-Shot


Un trueno resonó y la habitación se iluminó unos instantes, haciendo sombras que, a ojos de Deidara, eran terroríficas. Los truenos cada vez eran más fuertes y, para su _gran suerte_, la ventana estaba completamente abierta.

¡Joder! Era un ninja, ¿Cómo demonios se iba a intimidar por simples sombras que…?

Un nuevo rayo mucho más fuerte iluminó el cuarto, las cortinas se movieron fuertemente a pesar de que el vidrio estaba cerrado y las gotas cayeron con más fuerza.

Muy bien, tenía miedo, si, lo admitió, perfecto.

—_''Odio… las tormentas… ¡Y el maldito de Tobi que dejo abierta las cortinas!''_ —observó casi con odio la cama que se encontraba un poco alejada de la suya; el enmascarado dormía completamente destapado sin ningún problema a pesar del diluvio que amenazaba con arrasar con el lugar.

En momentos como esos extrañaba la cueva, allí donde no había ventanas y los ruidos del exterior se escuchaban amortiguados. Pero claro, cuando el cielo se hizo tan negro que parecía a punto de caer su compañero lo arrastró hacía esa posada, alegando que no quería que se resfriara.

Tch, ¿Desde cuándo Tobi se preocupaba así por él?

No, no respondan, ya lo recordó.

Claro que se iba a preocupar, era su novio después de todo, todavía no sabía por qué lo había aceptado. Simplemente pasó y, a pesar de saber su identidad, no pudo odiarlo ni alejarlo, mucho menos lo último. Era orgulloso y jamás lo admitiría, al menos no en voz alta, pero cada vez que estaba lejos de Obito o éste se encontraba 'desaparecido' arreglando cosas de sus planes, que no tenía intenciones de saber cabe destacar, lo extrañaba demasiado.

—_''Obito Uchiha'' _—pensó atreviéndose a moverse para observar el techo, sin darse cuenta el pensar en su ahora novio le hizo olvidar el miedo que sentía.

Un nuevo ruido se escuchó, esta vez no fue un trueno, fue como si alguien hubiera golpeado la ventana con suavidad. Mordió su labio inferior completamente tenso, mierda, una y mil veces mierda.

Observó una vez más a Tobi, moviendo su cabeza lentamente como si temiera que un fantasma apareciera a su lado.

—_''Tch, es mi imaginación'' _—pensó al ver como su chico se movía levemente para acomodarse mejor, sin embargo el ruido seguía y esta vez con un susurro acompañado.

**_Deidara_**

—To…bi… —murmuró empezando a sudar, no, no habían dicho su nombre. ¡Joder, como si los fantasmas fueran a existir! Además eso no era propio de él, claro que no, ¡Es más! En ese mismo instante se levantaría, tomaría su arcilla y explotaría todo el lugar. Solo tenía que tomar su arcilla que se encontraba en…

_La mesa… La maldita mesa._

Bien, igualmente se tendría que levantar, no había problema, no señor.

Suspiró lentamente antes de destaparse, para su suerte no se escuchó ningún rayo y solo las gotas acompañadas de unas cuantas piedras hacían ruidos… extraños.

Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo y pudo pararse se arrepintió, el frío le causó un escalofrío y trueno tras trueno resonó en toda la habitación, en verdad parecía que acabaría con toda la posada y que aquello era alguna venganza divina contra él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la mano de _Tobi _lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo hacía él y haciendo que cayera a su lado.

—¿Por qué no duerme, senpai? —preguntó con voz somnolienta, abrazando al rubio con la intención de volver a dormirse.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo por idiota, sin embargo al no notar burla en la voz que utilizó al preguntarle aquello se relajó. Después de todo eso era una ventaja para él, podría dormir en los fuertes brazos del Uchiha y excusarse, al otro día, con que él lo arrastro y no le dejo ir.

Sí, eso sonaba perfecto.

El viento azotó fuertemente contra la ventana y Deidara se encogió inconscientemente, despertando a Obito, el cual se talló un ojo con pereza. Ahora que el rubio sabía su identidad cada vez que estaba con él y estaba seguro que nadie lo vería solía quitarse la máscara. Un pedido del explosivo rubio, claro que no se lo pidió directamente, pero él entendió el mensaje y no perdía nada con complacerlo.

—Dei… —susurró utilizando su verdadera voz, aún estaba algo dormido.

Deidara tan solo suspiró, a la mierda el orgullo, era su novio ¿No? Pues que se hiciera cargo de eso, tenía miedo y no quería estar solo, así de fácil.

Ahora que se lo dijera era algo muy distinto.

Al estar más despierto Obito se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, ¿Cuándo se había dormido con el rubio entre sus brazos? No le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero no recordaba que se hubieran dormido juntos.

Decidiendo dejar eso de lado se separó levemente del contrario para taparlo, ya que hacía frío y no estaba abrigado. Sin embargo cuando hizo el amago de deshacer el abrazo Deidara se pegó a él como si la vida se le fuera a ello, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha.

Si Obito aún estaba dormido, todo el sueño se le fue con esa acción.

—Duérmete, idiota, hm —intentó ocultar el sonrojo que, estaba seguro, cubría todo su rostro ocultándose en su pecho.

—… ¿Tienes miedo? —murmuró _Tobi_, no había diversión en su voz, sino completa sorpresa. ¿De verdad **su** Deidara tenía miedo de los truenos?

Un gruñido fue toda la respuesta que recibió, sintiendo como el rubio lo abrazaba con fuerza. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, acariciando tiernamente los dorados cabellos que caían como cascada por la espalda del Akatsuki.

—No te voy a soltar, solo tápate, ¿Si? —su voz grave combinada con dulzura causo que el corazón de Deidara empezara a latir con fuerza.

Frunció el ceño y asintió lentamente, dejando que Obito lo cubriera con las mantas y lo volviera a abrazar de manera protectora, haciendo que se olvidara de los truenos y de las sombras que no le dejaban dormir.

La respiración tranquila y el aroma que poseía el Uchiha lo relajaba, tanto que ni siquiera se quejó cuando comenzó a mimarlo, dándole tiernas caricias y besos en sus rubios cabellos. Lentamente levantó el rostro, encontrándose con el rinnegan y el sharingan, uno de esos ojos que tanto había llegado a odiar. Sin embargo en él…

—Te amo —sintió su rostro enrojecer aún más cuando _Tobi _susurró aquellas palabras, el amor y el cariño se notó en el tono de voz que utilizó y su mirada no se quedaba atrás.

Definitivamente odiaba el sharingan, pero si hablábamos de Obito aquello ya era otra historia, tenía una manera de mirarlo que le encantaba y podría reconocerlo entre mil clones de él.

No era de las personas que decían lo que sentían, por lo que tan solo atinó a levantar una de sus manos y posarla en la mejilla del Uchiha, acercando su rostro lentamente hasta juntar sus labios con ternura. ¡A la mierda los truenos! Los labios que tenía ese idiota le hacían olvidar todo, eran demasiado dulces, hasta adictivos. No sabía si era porque besaba bien, por la forma que tenía de mimar sus labios o por la manera en la que lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba con cariño, pero lo amaba, demonios ese Uchiha sí que supo jugar bien. Incluso cuando le reveló quién era no pudo ni insultarlo, simplemente ya era parte de su vida y no quería que estuviera con nadie más que no fuera él.

Soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando Obito atrapó su labio inferior de manera juguetona, mordiéndolo unas cuantas veces antes de volver a besarlo con un poco más de pasión, enredando su lengua con la del rubio y apretándolo más contra su cuerpo en aquella pequeña cama.

—N-no… Ah —reprimió un gemido al sentir como _Tobi _descendía hasta su cuello, empezando a morder la sensible piel que estaba expuesta mientras su mano se encargaba de mantenerlo cerca, sin darle oportunidad de escape.

—No se preocupe senpai —la voz chillona que utilizaba siempre hizo aparición, mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro—, _le haré olvidar lo que hay a su alrededor._

Lo que se escuchó después de eso fue un sonoro gemido de parte del rubio, el Uchiha no iba a perder su oportunidad ahora que lo tenía tan débil, tan sensible, tan… él. Era demasiado como para tener autocontrol, definitivamente esa noche no lo dejaría dormir.

Tal vez debían _ir a misiones_ mucho más seguido en tiempos como esos.

¿Quién diría que el explosivo rubio le temía a los truenos?


End file.
